Wishing For Villains
by Kemeiko Blood
Summary: If you've seen the prompt were people wondered if any kids in hero worlds make a wish to see villains instead of heroes well here's my version of it. It's understandable that people questioned this since kids have innocent minds or sick kids could relate to some villains more. (Warning Young Death, Torture, and Voluntary Rape) Fem-2p. South Italy Fem-1p North Italy
1. Chapter 1

_**ViaPOV**_

I sighed stressed nibbling on the bottom of my pen. It had been weeks since I joined the make a wish foundation, and they have yet to signed me any cases at all. I know. I sound selfish, but I just really want to make some poor children happy. Is that too much to ask for. I tapped my fingers on my desk watching as more workers turn in their completed request. I was about to walk out for the day until I overheard a conversation between workers and a head-up businessman.

"I just don't know why they wanted him. THEY WANT A SUPER VILLAIN OF ALL PEOPLE!" The head-up said outraged.

"Sir she's young she probably doesn't understand how bad he is… At least they picked one that has never harmed children. As the record says he only harms men and women that abused young kids or uh… sexually attack adults. Also apparently people publicly against the LGBT community." Another worker mumbled uncomfortable. A few uncomfortably agreed.

"HOW THE HELL WOULD WE EVEN FIND THIS MAN! BETTER YET WHO WOULD WILLING TAKE THIS STUPID CASE!" I quickly made my way into the room excited.

"I'LL DO IT, SIR!" He looked at me like I was insane. He blinked a few times then look at the group before him.

"Who is this woman?" A few looked at me, and just sighed annoyed.

"Via Island sir one of our new employees…" A female said the least likely to be annoyed with my presence. The head-up looked at me questionably than nodded his head.

"Okay then… Fine Island you get this request then. Good luck I am expecting failure so don't cry too much when I tell you your works horrible." He explained throwing a folder at me. I smiled softly and ran off with my folder to overjoyed. I looked over the folder not missing a signal detail. I made a quick call to the hospital, the child was in. I made plans to meet them the next morning to ask about their wish and to get to know the sweet girl.

I was up most of the night planning out different questions I could ask the young girl. I was just so excited to finally get to help a child after working so hard to get here for years. I had this large list all planned out by the time my wake up alarm went off. I looked at the time wide-eyed to notice I hadn't slept one bit. I quickly got ready for the day throwing a little more than normal makeup on so not to worry the already scared girl. I grabbed my notes, and folder bolting out the door since I have to get to the hospital on foot. I actually got there a little early, but the staff thankfully didn't care.

"Are you the uh wish person?" The young girl asked the moment I stepped into her room. I smiled softly at her nodding my head. I took a set by her bed and held my hand out.

"Via Island! I'll be doing my best to make your wish come true Miss Bonnefoy." She sighed deeply and nodded her head.

"Okay well, you know what I want right?"

"Well yes, sweetie I do. You wish to meet Magencubus, but may I asked a few questions?" The young girl slightly nodded her head. "Thank. First, if it's not too much… Why him of all people?"

"Well… I heard he um might know some tricks for accepting your apart of the lgbt…. I also want to thank him I guess for… hurting those people that thought people could be used as needs needed at certain points… kid or not." She said sadly. I held a hand over my mouth in shock. I wanted so badly to question why she wanted to do all that but figured it would be best to not upset her.

"That was a beautiful answer, Miss Bonnefoy-"

"Can you just call me Mara?" She mumbled sadly.

"I yes okay Miss Bon- Mara I can do that." A very faint smile worked its way onto Mara's face. "Now I can't promise much, but it will most likely take a while for me to make your wish come true… are you okay with that?"

"I wasn't expecting this to be easy… Not like he's a hero begging to meet fans bet he doesn't even think he has any. It'll just make it so much better if you can actually do this Ms. Island!" I spent as long as I would with just trying to get to know her. She was a mighty interesting child. Her life from what I've gathered probably wasn't that great. I just hope I can make whatever she had left better.

I went to work researching as much as I could about Magencubus. Follow anything new related to him, and see how much anonymous tips matched up with each other. I figured out who he mainly worked with if every, and actually pretty much found out who he truly was from descriptions. The police and hero were stupid he's in their database. It took me about a week to get all the info needed before planning out how to get the man of the hour to agree with me. Shouldn't be hard hopefully he'll understand when I say what I work as, and who asked for him.

That Friday I went to a local kind of shady bar that Magencubus was normally spotted at if he wasn't working or killing. He normally kills on weekends, and Fridays his strip club isn't open so I'm pretty positive he'll be here. I made sure my peacoat was closed right, not showing my figure any. Last I needed was someone to attack me in here. Figures the raper killer would drink among them to stock outpray. I slowly opened the bar door getting greeted with wolf whistles, the smell of vomit, blood, and alcohol. I masked any sign of disgust I wanted to express. It would be bad not to look l like I am one with this crowd. I scanned the area noticing my target already watching me. I made my way over to him, and he seemed kind of surprised by my action

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in such a dangerous place. These boys might just eat you up sugar." He flirted slightly with me. I sat down on the stool next to him and crossed my legs looking over the top of my sunglasses. He blushed softly at the sight.

"Well, I'm actually here to make a request," I said casually as I played with a peanut shell. From the corner of my eye I saw a man watching me, and the villain next to me closely. No wonder this guy hangs out here. Fitting for his needs. "I see why you hang around here so much fitting for your weekend activities."

"Request for what, and I have not clue what you're talking about with that last part." The villain responded annoyed.

"Yup, I'm with the make a wish foundation Mr. Beilschmidt." His eyes widened at that.

"How do you know my na-"

"I'm here because a young girl is very interested in your alter ego you run around as on weekends. So why don't you make my job less a headache, and a child happy by putting the gimmick on to cheer a kid up on their deathbed." His face had lost every last bit of color after that. He honestly looked like a fish.

"Alright girl what hero sent you, and thought that bullshit excuse would work on me!" I sighed annoyed hoping this reaction wouldn't happen yet it did.

"Look Magencubus-"

"You also literally just said my name wrong so fucking rude. It's Magenta and Succubus put together not Megan and Succubus. So it's Muh-Gen-Cu-Bus! Get it right. Your hero has a shitty sidekick."

"I'm no sidekick nor would I ever be one. I'm just a lady trying to keep kids happy. I'll even make sure no hero interrupts the meeting." I have no clue why this guy is freaking out so much. He's not even the most wanted Villain. I think Crimsonstroke has that title Or was it Fatal Carnage I'm not positive.

"What every princess this is bullshit, and I don't believe a damn thing you're saying. So you better get a head start on running before I kidnap you for knowing so much… Pretty sure Crimson owes me a favor anyway." I crush a black walnut in my hand to ease my anger. He looked at it uncomfortably, and slowly covered his lap. I took my glasses off so I could yell at him face to face. I yanked him out of the chair causing him to yelp, and draw attention to us.

"Listen Beilschmidt and you listen good. I came here only to ask for you to pay a dying abused and confused child her last wish. Did I asked why she wanted to thank you for all the horrible things you do? NO, BECAUSE I KNOW HOW TOUCHY THINGS CAN BE! DID I ASK HER TO MAKE A NEW WISH? NO THIS IS WHAT SHE WANTED. A MURDER TO EXPLAIN BEING UNLIKE EVERYONE ELSE IS OKAY, AND COMFORT HER ABOUT PAST TRAUMA BEFORE SHE'S NO MORE! Now I thought you of all men you would be willing to help a child, but I see you're just nothing. So whether you like it or not if you don't show up to her hospital tomorrow, I will find you again and make you suffer till we get there. DO YOU HEAR ME!"

He just stared at me stunned. I heard mumbles about myself being scarier than Crimson something. While Magencubus mumbled about a blind date for the same Crimson guy he mentioned earlier. I groaned and pushed him back into his chair which just made him crash into a few. I grabbed my glasses and stormed out. The guy that was watching us earlier was still there, but looking more impressed now instead of like he was visually dissecting me. I said a tiny prayer as I left the bar making my way to the sidewalk. Before I could even touch it the bar door swung open with a bang. I looked back to see Magencubus running after me.

"Wait hold on!" I sighed slightly hating how nice I am because I did hold on for the jerk. "So you were serious about the whole Make A Wish what every?"

"The Make A Wish Foundation? Yes, I was." He rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Look let me help you home it's late, and I'd really hate for my next kill to be over you getting attacked after talking to me." I thought it over kind of worried, but he really does stick to his reason for his crimes never for other things.

"Fine, I'll explain as we walk." He sighed happily having me hold his arm as we walked to my house. I explained every little detail I could to him about Mara and everything she wanted to do. He seemed to become more human as the story went on. It was hard to believe this was a mass murder. "Well, this is my house…"

"Oh… Uh here take my number so I know when to come tomorrow… I also might help if uh more kids ask for me… Heck, maybe some of my friends too!" He handed me a napkin as I release his arm.

"Thank you, Lutz…"

"You never told me how you figured out so much about me though."

"You were in the police database. I hacked into it to input your description and here we are. Also, you're not as sneaky as you think got a hand full of true tips about you in the list of a hundred."

"Wow smart, pretty, and amazing… God if I wasn't more gay this year I'd ask you out."

"Yeah… I wouldn't date you… what do you mean by more gay?"

"Oh… I'm pansexual but my preferred attractions differ most years."

"Is that why you kill more men one year than women next?"

"Succubus is in my name for a reason sugar." He patted my head than didn't leave till my doors were locked.

"Lutz Beilschmidt… You're one weird villain." I mumbled heading to get ready for bed after a long night. At least I got the guy to agree, and help me make Maras wish come true. As I fell asleep though I oddly had the image of red eyes watching me stuck in my head. The same eyes that wouldn't stop watching me, and Lutz at the

* * *

_So this was going to be a one shot, but It slowly got more words than even some of my actual chapter story got. So I said hmm "I might as well just finish it and chop it into parts then post one daily till I'm out of parts... So yeah. Also I'm using grammerly on it so hopefully it looks better this time. _


	2. Chapter 2

I tiredly smacked at my alarm as it rang. I wasn't ready to face the blond flirting mess again. Mara, I'm overjoyed to see, but Lutz yeah not so much. He was nice yeah, but doesn't change what he does for fun. I weakly tried to brush out the curly lemon mess on my head. I almost couldn't see my eyes from how closed they were due to sleep deprivation. I did my best to cover the bags under my eyes and dress in something simple but nice for Mara. I opened my front door only for 'Magencubus' to standing all dressed up in front of me.

"I forgot how dirty your outfit is when I asked you to do this…" I mumbled tiredly. Lutz laughed slightly and handed me a cup of coffee. I looked at him confused. "Also why are you here?"

"It's clean swear… we wouldn't want to cause Mara more pain, and for you to be unable to keep heros out till I'm done. I figured we could walk there together… for your own safety. You're scary but small and easy to take control of." He said turning to walk off the porch. I slowly took a sip, and my eyes widened.

"This is my favorite… how-"

"I'm not smart, but I got friends that could ruin your life with a few buttons remember that." I just nodded my head enjoying my overly sweet coffee. Lutz and I walked in silence for a while.

"Hey who was the dud with red eyes watching us all night?" Lutz looked confused for a bit then his face fell.

"Oh fuck that was Luc- I mean Crimson!" I raised an eyebrow at the almost slip up but shrugged it off.

"Crimson… Didn't know a villain was going by just Crimson." Lutz rolled his eyes.

"There's not but Crimsonstroke is such a damn mouth full. Don't know why the media picked it." I tensed up slightly.

"Are you telling me the number one killer in the city was stalking us than haunted my dreams with his forever stare."

"He is normally more to himself, he also doesn't interact with people much so if it helps… He probably just wanted to talk sugar."

"It doesn't thanks though."

"Also did you say Luccciiiiiimsonstroke was haunting your dream he'll be so red when I tell him that." I facepalmed disappointed with myself for letting that one slip. Also annoyed with his messy name fix.

"So Crimsonstrokes real name is Lucy then? Isn't that a girl name?"

"It's not Lucy okay!"

"But you've almost said it and did say it?" He frowned annoyed and walked a little faster.

"His name isn't Lucy… Crimson would probably kill you if you called him that honestly. Most girly name someone can call him is "LuLu" and Ink Sac can only say it cause they're related." So Crimsonstroke and Ink Sac two well-known villain are related. One murders corrupted businessman/women, while the other steals from them. Everyone is pretty sure that Ink Sac gives all the stolen money to charities for deformed children since one gets a massive donation after each thief. Crimsonstroke just kills men/women who overwork their people, gets out of taxes, wrongly buy other people companies, and sue small businesses similar to them and buy out judges to win ownership or something.

"Are they brothers, father, and son? What is it?"

"Why the fuck would I tell you? You can't bat your eyes to win this fight either beautiful!"

"Fair enough… I was just thinking about all of the crimes you all have done, and well… you're all bad guys, but don't have bad intentions do you?"

"...We were all tired of the world getting hurt… No one should ever hurt like we all had to at one point." I'll admit I was taken back by his answer. I sped up a little to walk next to him again. Before he could complain I wrapped my arm around his.

"Let go make Mara hurt less then Magencubus." He looked at me shocked, but just let me lead him in silence to the hospital. It went fine till we actually got to said hospital. I wasn't informed that the Animal Whisperer was planning on seeing children today.

"OI MATE GET BACK THAT BE MAGENCUBUS HE'S GONNA CUT YER HEART OUT BEFORE I CAN CALL MY FRIENDS OUTBACK" His Australian accent was calmer than it use to be thankfully.

"I'm sorry mister Whisperer, but he is to be protected until he meets his child just like you," I explain dragging Lutz to the elevator with me.

"BUT HE BE THE GROSSEST VILLAIN WHO'S GONNA WANNA SEE HIM! OUT MY WAY MATES GOTTA PROTECT THE SICKLY!" I quickly pushed Lutz into the elevator telling him the room number before I pushed the floor button. The Animal Whisperer grabbed my collar looking at the shut doors worried.

"Has he hurt you mate! You went bonkers and let him up to see the sickly kids! You must be mad!" He exclaimed shaking me kind of roughly actually.

"I'm just trying to make my sick wish child happy sir, and if that meant protecting him from you then so be it. The cops know he's here so no need to worry. We've all made a deal." He shoved me to the floor. For a hero, he's worse than Lutz. Which is really sad honestly.

"You forgot to tell me and my mate in the hero community that Villains seeing our sick fans was a thing now. We had told you that all you lost your minds. Gonna tell them all Make A Wish Foundation turned into a joke." I sighed sadly watching the hero storm away from me and worried people. A sweet elderly lady helped me up and brushed me off some.

"If anything can get to a cold heart it's an ill child, my dear, keep up the good work." She said slowly walking away.

"If a villain makes my kids happy then I don't care what the heroes think," I mumble to myself, and finally going join Lutz and Mara.

The meeting with Lutz and Mara went over better than anyone thought. Besides me. I knew Lutz was going to treat her like a little princess he was too nice of a guy. It turned out that a lot more kids wanted to see villains actually. So now I was proclaimed 'The Villainous Wisher'. Lutz was right these people do make weird nicknames. I've gotten a large number of requests done with Lutz's help. He knew more villains than I expected him to. I was actually worried about my next case just because of who the villain was related to. Some poor disabled kid wanted to thank the donor himself Ink Sac. Now Ink isn't that bad it's Crimsonstroke I'm worried about having to run into. If they're as normal as Lutz is than family will mean at least something to the two of them.

"Oh I'm going to regret this, I just know it," I mumbled grabbing my phone to call the flirty blond. Turns out we both had the same worry over whether or not meeting Ink was a good idea or not. This is for a kid though so we swallowed our worries, and got the meeting for Ink and I planned. I said as many prayers for the meeting to go over good as I could. When the night came turned out our worries were right.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment I entered Lutz's favorite bar I felt those familiar eyes on me. They felt more dark than they normally did. I took a shaky breath and moved to sit with Lutz. I didn't get far before I was pinned to the wall with a knife implanted into it moments later closer to my skull than anyone would like. I saw Lutz worried face for a second before crimson eyes stole all my sight.

"I get what you're supposed to be doing, but if you fucking compromise me or my Fratello somehow no one will be able to save you. I know who you are Via Island, and I know everything I need to end your damn existence. Switch will erase you from history, and I'll make sure there isn't even a trace of your DNA anywhere." I was doing my best to keep my composure, but everything he was saying was honestly terrifying, and his intense stare as pretty overwhelming.

"I uh understand your fears Mr. Crimson I do I pro-"

"You better promise to keep any secrets cause your damn life depends on it you got that!" I quickly nodded my head. He slowly loosened up and took a deep breath. "Drop the Mr when you a dress me… Were not that different in age idiot."

"Oh uh sorry is just Crimson fine then?" He nodded his head. His body yelled ready to kill, but his eyes were a different story. He was worried, nervous, excited, and content altogether. I honestly didn't understand the change. "So is it okay if I ask your Fratello for help then?"

"Yeah just remember what I said though… You don't see many people from Italy in this city anymore." I was confused by the question. Though I know my father was Italian I had never set foot in his home country.

"Um… What does that have to do with anything… I've never been to Italy." I back up into the wall as he leaned closer.

"That's what you think bella. Records don't lie. Mommy and Daddy might but records don't." He mumbled in a deeper voice. I fought back a shiver that wanted to run down my spine. Was... Is he flirting with me? I think I should feel honored since Crimsonstroke honestly isn't a bad looking guy, but he still a murderous villain! This is one of the weirdest situations I've been put in. I'm pressed against a wall while a murder as relaxed as can be holds onto a knife near my head. What an introduction.

"So uh you and Lutz are uh friends I guess?" Crimson face fell as he dropped his head allowing his hair to cover his eyes.

"He helps me sometimes on jobs that it!" Crimson grumbled out as he yanked the knife free from the wall. "I left my Fratello with Lutz go do whatever the hell you need but remember my warning. I know how to keep them unlike some dumbasses in this field."

"Uh... Thank you?" I exclaimed confused as I watch him walk off into the packed bar. I slowly moved over to Lutz, and who I guess was Ink Sac. I composed myself as much as I could before meeting the younger Villain. If he's anything like his brother this will be one long talk.

"Oh! Hi, are you the Make A Wish chick Lutz won't shut up about?" Lutz physically cringed as the other male said 'chick' I don't blame him.

"Yes, I am. Via if you will. I'm here because a child actually wished to meet you." I informed the male next to Lutz. I was doing my best to not look at his completely white eye. Could he even see from it? There was no iris or pupil just white and veins. He was also missing a lot of fingers if the prosthetics where anything to go by.

"Yeah, cool would love to. Also sorry about LuLu. He thinks he has to protect every little thing I do. I'm only a couple years younger not a damn idiot. Also, that's the hardest I've actually seen him try with anyone. You were right she isn't an easy one Lutz." I shot Lutz a hard glare making him hold his hands up in defense. "Oh fuck I made that sound bad on LuLu's part… What I meant was he doesn't try to actually get anyone they just go to him if that makes sense."

"... I don't really care. So you'll see my kid then?" The now what I know to be zero filter man nodded his head.

"Sure if a kid needs me then just tell me when, but you gotta make me a deal chick." Now both Lutz and I were cringing.

"Anything to keep my kid happy what do you need?" He drummed his fingers together making soft metallic clicking sounds as he did.

"You have to befriend my Fratello by the end of the night or we ain't got a deal chickie." He somehow found an even worse way to describe my gender god. That deal didn't sound too hard though.

"Is that it?" Lutz facepalmed as Ink nodded his head.

"Good luck you'll need it," Lutz mumbled pointing at where Crimson was staring us all down. I just have to befriend him how hard can that be. Those two are just being dramatic… I hope at least. Which was the last thing I remembered that night?

I woke up with a massive headache and a shirt that was like four sizes too big for me. I looked around trying to see where I was, but I don't recognize anything. I'm on a couch in a living room that was probably more expensive than my whole house. I saw a glass of water next to what looked like pills, and a note. I sluggishly reached for the note hoping to get some insight on where I was.

_Dear MWF Chick _

_You did it. I'll be happy to make some poor kid happy. A deals a deal. You broke my Fratello's shell so much I'll be surprised if he sleeps tonight. Tell Lutz when you want to meet so he can tell me through LuLu. Thanks for caring about kids as much as I try to help them be less like me._

_~Ink Sac_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, that literally helped with nothing. I still have not clue where I am. At least I got Ink Sac to agree to see the poor kid. How did I do it though? After I slowly woke up a little more I heard someone shuffling around in a room close by. Lutz emerged from behind a door looking more stressed than normal.

"Oh thank god your dumbass is up!" He exclaimed once spotting me.

"Uh, Lutz why am I here?" He groaned softly and stomped into what I guess was his kitchen. He didn't come back for a bit, and since I was at Lutz place I figured he wouldn't drug me, and took the pills. Lutz came back setting coffee down in front of me more forceful than needed.

"Did you know you a stupid lightweight? It's a good thing you always rejected my drinking request." He grumbled into his coffee cup giving me disapproving parent eyes. Which he had no right to do since he kills for fun and works strip clubs as main acts.

"So again you brought me here because?"

"You're a tiny drunk idiot that can't be fucking trusted alone!" I'm not sure what I did, but from how annoyed he is I can only assume it was bad.

"What… What did I do that's made you this upset. I thought I was supposed to just make friends with Crimson?"

"Befriend, steal his heart the same thing."

"Wait what!"

"You legit flirted with Crimson so much he fucking left without Ink which he never does. Trust me I tried a few times. I can firmly inform you each time got me a scar." I felt my face explosion of heat hit my face at his words. I started to choke slightly on the water I drank to rush down the last pill.

"I DID WHAT! Ow okay, no yelling…" I gently grabbed my pounding head regretting ever taking Ink Sac up on his deal. On the bright side, I'll make a kid happy in a few days.

"At first you weren't actually. You asked him simple shit about him and why he chose to kill people. Then you were a goner after your third drink. Crimson left embarrassed as hell after you batted those beautiful eyelashes and said I never saw myself as the marrying type, but I think we both know you could change that." I just stared at Lutz in complete shock. I told one of the countries most wanted man that I don't want to get married, but I would marry him if he asked. Not only is my taste in men apparently, but I am crazy enough to think Crimson will never be caught so we'd be able to achieve that. "It was kind of sweet if I'm being honest with you. What actually made me bring you here was the fact you couldn't remember me, and I've been helping you out with villains for months now."

"Oh… What made you think that?" The way Lutz looked at me was pretty embarrassing. He looked so done with me that I'm surprised he hasn't kicked me out yet.

"Well, when I tried to talk to you after Crimson left you and I can't say this with any less anger than I already am. You shrieked, and punched me in the face claiming I wasn't going to attack you without getting banged up myself… You also said your best friend kills men like me. You meant me… You threatened me with myself Via." I sighed in disappointment and held my head in my hands. "Also it's adorable you think of me as your best friend!"

"Little hard not to you're the only person I talk to besides kids." Lutz looked at me concerned as I slowly got up off his couch. "Where did you put my things? Since I'm assuming you changed me."

"Via you were drunk off your curvy ass so makes since you didn't trust me, but you know I don't do stuff like that.0 I only gently held onto your arm to lead you here. Tossed you a shirt, and once you were done with that guided you with hand gestures to the couch where you passed out." I felt kind of bad after hearing that. I slowly sat back down as Lutz got up to look for something. He brought my clothes in and tossed them at me. "The amount sass you have almost out levels how feisty you are. At least it'll be harder for someone to attack you when you're alone."

"Well, thanks for taking care of me Lutz. I'm going to get dressed and head home. Any complaints to that?" He just shook his head, and pointed to what I'm assuming is his bathroom. It didn't take me long to get ready since I didn't have any makeup to apply. Lutz and I shared a wave as I made my way to exit his house. However when I opened the door Crimson was standing there with a fist ready to knock on the door.

"Um… Hello, are you here for Lutz?" Crimson slowly moved his fist to rub at the back of his neck instead. With his skin tone, it was hard to tell, but I think he was blushing a little.

"No… Switch told me he followed you in the street cameras, and the damn slut brought you to his house." I looked at him confused not sure what the point of anything he said was. "... I came to fuck I guess see you, and take you back to your house. This area is a damn nightmare."

"I… Uh okay then." I look at Lutz for slight help. He was just hiding behind his couch shooing me away. "Well, bye Lutz… see yuh when I need villain help I guess."

"Yeah, sure sweetheart just go before he hurt me or breaks something… He likes you… you'll probably be fine." I awkwardly shut the door watching Crimson closely from the corner of my eye. He still gave me mixed emotions. Plus he kept glaring at Lutz like he offended him or wronged him in some way.


	5. Chapter 5

"So you're here to guide me home then?" Crimson gave me a quick nod and gestured for me to follow him. It was unsettling being this close to a man with such a high kill count. If I did one wrong thing he'd make sure there would be no record of me even living. He made that very clear last night.

"I… Lutz was spewing bullshit I'm not going to lay a finger on you." I shot my head up at his words. His eyes still feel like they can burn holes into my flesh when he looks at me.

"I mean you did threaten me last night."

"Yeah well, you fucking flirted like it didn't matter."

"I was drunk." His shoulder fell at my shy words.

"Yeah… I know. It's why I left before you embarrassed yourself more. I'm not stupid to believe anyone would like someone with my record trust me." He sounded hurt. I wanted to help, but I was still wary of him. I will give him some credit I'm still unharmed.

"Then why are you taking me home?" A mixture of emotions flashed through his eyes before he answered me.

"Lutz talks about you a lot. Everything he's told us is true. Is it so bad I wanted a minute of something good in my life too… I want to know you. I want your trust like Lutz has won. I'm just tired of only dealing with backstabbing assholes." I was stunned by his words. I know Lutz said most people in their line of work aren't doing it with ill intent, but the fact CrimsonStroke the second most wanted villain in the city is actually one of them is surprising.

"...You want a friend that's why you're helping me home?" I moved a little closer to him, but enough that I can still run if needed. "It might take a bit longer with you after last night, but I think that should be fine."

He looked at me slightly stunned as I walked ahead of him. He shook it off, and quickly caught up to me. It was actually nice to just talk to him on my way home. It oddly enough felt safer too. My house is apparently much further from Lutz's house than he ever let on. I feel bad that he always walked me home from his bar now. This gave me a lot of time to just learn what I can about Crimson though. He a soft guy just gotta be the right person to see it in him. It turned out Ink Sac wasn't his only sibling. He shockingly has a twin sister that's a hero. I wonder how family functions with them are? After the very informational trip home I got to planning when Ink could meet the wishing child. As always it went over great Ink just acted like an overly happy big brother the whole time. Ink's a bad guy, but he's not a bad guy.

"HEY ISLAND GET IN HERE!" I nervously looked up at my boss's office and made my way there as calmly as I could muster. "Look I get that your good at your job, but I fucking told you to stop fulfilling those damn villain request!"

"I… I'm sorry sir. I'm just doing what hits my desk. Plus all I want is to keep the kids happy."

"Yeah? Well, I FUCKING WANT THE HERO COMMUNITY TO STOP COMING FOR MY ASS EVERY TIME A VILLAIN ENTERS A HOSPITAL!" I bit my tongue to keep myself from snapping back at him. I've met a large number of said people in that group their horrible as well as adding self-centered to some titles. All the villain I've met have been so much nicer than them.

"I'll just complete two more cases, and quit villain work I swear sir." He glared me down and got up close to my face.

"You better or your ass is hitting the street if you do more than two!" He pretty much sprayed through that whole chat. I left with a quick nod and wiped off my face once I was out of his office. Before I got to my desk my phone started to ring. My special phone.

"Hello, this is Via. Are you calling to one ask about a wish you can fill, two get in contact with a fellow villain, or three for the special few?"

"It's a three Angela…" I sighed softly slight stress lifting off my shoulders.

"Hi, Crimson what do you need to talk about?" He grumbled something to someone on the other side with him.

"We're going to kill him plain and simple." I looked down at my phone confused. Who is this we and what are they talking about.

"Who else is with you, and who are you killing now?" There was a small dispute on the other end.

"It's just Switch on my side I guess. Anyway, we're killing your boss that was bullshit how he treated you." I looked down in slight disappointment.

"Did you have Switch hack the cameras and my boss's computer… AGAIN!" There was nothing but silence for a bit after that.

"... We just want to make sure you're in a safe environment."

"Now back to this 'WE' part will I ever actually get to meet Switch? I mean he pretty much knows my every step, and I don't even have a face to put the name to." I heard some angry mumbling on the other end.

"Look Angela he only knows everything so no one gets backstabbed. He'll meet you when he fucking says and no one else sadly has a damn say. Plus he really doesn't like people, and is a damn prick be happy you don't have to meet him." I looked at my phone confused.

"That's a rude way to describe your friend…" I started to look over my files when an honest and real chuckle came from the other end. It made me happy that Crimson could actually warm up to me, and get out of his depressed shell.

"Oh, that's fucking rich. Switch is just a fuckin associate… only friends I got are you, and this damn butcher at a Canadian meat shop." That was a weird shortlist, but two is better than nothing. I looked over the first wish file, and the smile that worked onto my face was uncontainable.

"Hey Crimson can you help me with something!" He hissed softly on the other end.

"Already said I'd kill your boss, and for the love of God don't scream over the phone!" I cringed at the lack of cursing. That is really not a good sign around Crimson.

"It's not about that. Please don't kill my boss enough people hate me here already. What I need is help with a wish." All I heard was silence for a while.

"... Isn't that Lutz job?" It still confuses me as to why he always sounds so hurt when something involving Lutz and I pops up.

"Well, I already have the wished-for villain on the line. Be silly to ask for Lutz to contact you for me." Crimson was so silent that I made me wonder if he hung up actually. I was about to do the same when he mumbled back in shock.

"Someone actually wants to meet CrimsonStroke…? They want to meet me, the second most wanted villain…? That's stupid and fucking a problem waiting to happen!" I sighed softly looking over the file.

"He does, and it's a very ill orphaned boy due to mysterious reasons. I think we both know what that means."

"A wish to hide a kid wanting to actually make a contract with me… Fine will fucking go tomorrow." I smiled softly writing out the date and best time to go.

"Thank you… I'll keep the hero away you know that. It's what I'm best at."

"And that's what I fucking hate… Hero aren't nice either. Stay safe Angela." With that Crimson cut off the call. I still don't get the whole Angela thing. My name's Via it's not hard to forget, but he got Angela stuck in his mind somehow. I read over the kid's file a little more to get a better understanding of him. From what I've gotten his name is Floren, and he's going to be four soon it seems. Such a smart little guy and he's using it for wrong doing if this meeting with Crimson is anything to go by. A file can only do so much I'd rather met the young one in person. Boss said I wasn't allowed to do that anymore because of my closeness with the villains could endanger them… somehow, it hurt but I didn't argue with him over it.

* * *

_Meiko here, I actually like how my story came a long. However, slowly after this chapter I keep feeling like Via breaks character. I'd change it but I'd probably have to rewrite a lot of it... So will be stuck with a flip flop character changing Via so sorry._


	6. Chapter 6

After an actual night of proper rest, I almost didn't wake up to my alarm. It felt like forever since I was able to sleep properly well since I started working with the city's villains any way. I dressed slower than when I had a massive hangover at Lutz's place… or it was just lack of fearing a guy seeing me naked slightly. He may be more into men this year, but he still has a thing for women. I was about to work on my hair when someone started to knock on my door. I debated whether or not someone I knew was actually coming by this early in the morning, but I was honestly too tired to tell. I looked through the peephole and was met with a familiar face.

"Crimson? Why are you here this early?" I didn't get an answer. He just walked in handing me a drink and made his way to my office. I watched him disappear behind the corner confused. "... Hello to you too. Oh, sleep? it was great! What about you? Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. You want in my office? Yeah, go ahead hope you like Floren file. See you in a bit!"

I sipped on my coffee annoyed. At least I'm awake now. Who just comes in; with no words, a gift, and walks off to your work area? God that man really has his moments I swear. I made my way into the kitchen giving up on my hair, for now, to eat my annoyance away for a bit. I sighed in relief noticing that I still had a few mixed berry muffins. I looked around my kitchen a bit. My eyes landed on my fire alarm. I held my drink and a thumbs up at it as a thank you to Switch for telling the boys my favorite drink.

"You know your hair is a damn mess right, Angela?" I looked over annoyed as Crimson finally spoke that morning.

"So now you talk huh? Also, I'm sorry someone interrupted me while I was fixing it then ditched me to do who knows what… Thank you for the drink by the way!" He lifted his hands in a pathetic pretend defense gesture. I'm as scary as a marshmallow his very words.

"Damn It still surprises me how moody you are in the fucking morning. Sorry as you said I was looking over the kids file… Also, you're welcome anything for you, Angela." I grumbled not in the mood to hear him repeatedly mess up my name.

"Find what Switch needs?" He was only allowed to answer when my muffins finished. I held a finger up to silence him till I finished eating one. I saw his eye twitch slightly from the corner of my own. He's keeping his temper better than normal grand. I brushed my outfit off sending him a forced smile. "Continue!"

"... Yes… I got enough info." He clenched his jaw in frustration and left for my living room. I smiled in victory happy to get my payback for his rude behavior.

"By the way are you hungry Crimson?" I only heard a few small grumbles before he finally answered me.

"No… How about you come eat your damn muffin in here so I can fix the fucking bed head you have?" I groaned internally at the statement. I'm not the only one in a mood apparently. I didn't fight his request though. I'm still pretty tired honestly. Plus he already prepped for it, and I rarely win fight with him.

"Thanks… Why do you know how to do hair again?"

"I have an annoying ass twin sister remember?"

"Oh yeah, the hero right?" He hummed softly as an answer while he gently brushed my hair. Like I've said before he's honestly a soft guy. "So how does that work? Does she know her brother are villains?"

"No… She almost caught on to Ink once, but she doesn't know a thing… We stay away from her sector as much as we can." I was really confused by the sector part. I must have showed it with a movement because he slowly straightened my head. "Let me guess didn't know the heroes map out sectors were they patrol?"

"I thought the cops always called them?" He chuckled dryly at that.

"Those pigs don't do shit. Hero hides away in areas scooping for illegal activities. Those are the times Switch works the damn most. He tracks them through street cameras, and instructs everyone how to proceed under the hero's fucking noses." I was honestly shocked. What do you say to learning how our heroes actually work, and one of the cities biggest crime rings. We both just sat in silence after that; me in shook, him in concentration. "Your hair color has always been interesting to me… It's not just blond it's so much brighter than that…Yeah brighter"

"I uh, my adopted parents always said it was lemon color…" I mumbled embarrassed as he got lost in thought over my hair mid chat I guess. He managed to not stop fixing it no matter how deep he went into his mind though.

"Your eyes are your best feature though so gentle yet hypnotic and their unique col-"

"Okay, can you stop fantasizing about me it's getting weird!" I quickly covered my mouth worried my outburst went overboard. He was silent for a while, and his hands just sat sit mid twist.

"... Sorry… little sleep deprived won't happen again Angela." I let the name slide with how sad he sounded. "I'm done anyway come on let's go meet the kid."

Our walk to the hospital was nothing but tension from my outburst. I still don't fully know why I did that. He was just complimenting me… Well, he was really describing two features he thinks stick out most about me physically. Maybe I'm just so use to fake flirting real compliments don't seem real anymore. He hasn't looked at me through the whole walk, and he's keeping more distance than normal. He gives me mixed feelings. On one side I want to know him more because he feel closed away begging for help, but at the same time, I get cold chills and feel unsafe depending the day he's around. I hate it! I want my mind to pick one! This is so frustrating.

"We're here… Are you coming up with me?" I squeaked hearing his voice after so long. He looked at me surprised before muffling a laugh behind his fist. There was the stupid warm feeling again this is so annoying.

"I have to guard the room remember?" He just continued to chuckle as he made his way to the elevator. I followed a few steps behind giving myself a pep talk. "Just do your job Via… Besides he's a villain you don't feel whatever drunk you did or saw about him… Nope, not a single bit this is just works."

"Are you fucking coming or not? I can't hold this stupid door forever Angela." I rushed into the elevator and sighed stressed. I'm not me around this man, and I hate it. Over the phone is fine but in person… ugh, what is wrong with me! I glared as the speaker started to play If Only by Dove Cameron. The irony was literally painfully. "Something against love song? Thought you'd be all fucking over them?"

"Normally I love pop, but I don't feel good so it just makes me feel worse right now." I half lied. He looked at me confused but shrugged it off. I silently prayed for this day to just hurry and end. I almost cheered with joy when the elevator dinged telling us we made it to the floor. He made his way to the room number without a word. I stood outside the room and sighed in relief to feel a little bit normal again with him behind a door.

"So… you're only four huh?" I perked up slightly hearing some of the talk.

"Yeah… Don't treat me like a baby though!"

"Pff you wished for me thinking I do that bullshit? You had a reason for the wish so spit it out." There was silence after that well paper movement could be heard being uncrumbled but that's it. "I don't normally take requests you know… but this one I'd fucking love to do."

"Thank you… They weren't great, but losing them still made me sad. I read about all the big guys you take down, and well I thought this fit with your work… Thank you so much." Everything negative from earlier melted away as I just listened to them talk. Crimson held his word and didn't treat Floren like a child, and Floren enjoyed being listened to fully for once. It was pretty cute honestly.

"Well my hours up kid…"

"Oh… Thank you again… I… This was the most fun I had in a while." There were a few whispers I didn't hear, but I assumed they were nice enough. When Crimson walked out he looked like a different person. He looked relaxed and like he had a real small smile on his face.

"Have fun?" He sighed happily and pulled me into a tight hug.

"That was amazing… Thank you for letting me do this… I needed it so bad." I was stunned by his honest statement. He sounded like he felt nothing but relief from his hour with Floren. I sighed softly and hugged him back tighter.

"You're welcome. I wish you could of done it again…" He released me and made his way to the elevator.

"Don't worry. I will" I was confused by his statement, but didn't question him. Leaving the hospital, and heading home was a much better trip than on the way there. I still didn't understand what he meant by what he said before we left. Another weird thing happened a few weeks later. I got a call over Floren which in my job normally meant the child passed, but this was different.

"Wait! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I know I'm shocked too Ms. Island, but it's true. Someone adopted him, and transferred him to a different hospital where he's getting every treatment he needs shockingly no matter the cost." I stared down at his file shocked. This never happens… Now I can't sneak Crimson back in like I planned. He enjoyed meeting his little fan so much.

"I uh… Do you know the hospital?"

"Classified… With a note saying that even you can't beat the firewall… weird."

"Well is there a name to who adopted him?"

"No Ma'am all we have is his last name is now Talia."

"I… Okay this is great, thank you for the news, Ma'am." I groaned annoyed as I start to call Crimson on the special phone.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ciao CrimsonStroke better have a fucking good reason for calling whoever this is!" I sighed sadly. I hope not seeing Floren again won't hurt him. I held off answering for a minute because it sounded like he was moving around.

"Hi, Crimson… I have good news yet bad news at the same time…"

"Angela? Are you okay? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Well, you know your little fan you got to meet a few weeks ago?" He mumbled something softly to someone before slamming a car door, and getting back to me.

"Ah si little Ren what about him?" He gave him a nickname oh no, he got too attached.

"Well, he got adopted. However, I can't take you to see him again because his adopter hid who they are, and where they sent him."

"Oh… Well, at least he gets more damn help now. That's all I'd fucking want for him. He was a smart ass kid… SORELLA IF YOU DON'T STOP YELLING AT ME I SWEAR!" I winced at his out of nowhere shout. Also, the sound of some female yelling finally got picked up by the phone. She sounded familiar but I couldn't pinpoint from where.

"Uh, what?"

"Sorry, my siblings and bastard of a brother-in-law are over. I needed help with something… I don't care how long you've been married to his damn ass he's a fucking headache! ...THIS IS MY HOUSE SHOW SOME DAMN RESPECT YOU ASSHOLE!" That second male voice insulting Crimson now sounded way too familiar, and I hate how the phone kept me from fully remembering who it might be.

"Uh, should I call back?"

"Only if it's an emergency god also when we call for your check-ins… Also, my brother say hi. Ciao Angela… I'LL CALL WHOEVER I WANT THAT! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER ICI-" I hung up before I had to hear any more yelling from him and his family. Well, at least he's with people who will hopefully support him for a bit if his fan disappearing affects him badly.

I honestly couldn't remember the last time I had a break from work. I was working non-stop since I was put in charge of helping children meet their dream villain. They banned me from it though after too many complaints from the hero community. I miss the children, but it had been a while since I was able to attend a family get together with everyone. Most of my family didn't fully know what I did all they knew was I made children happy, and that was enough to make all of them proud of me. They would probably rethink everything though if I told them I worked with villains.

I smiled softly watching my cousin's son run after his cat around the pool. He's such a sweet boy and looks so much like his mother. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I rolled my eyes annoyed but looked at the notification anyway. I was more annoyed than surprised to see who it was from. Crimson again has made Switch send a check-in text. He's overly worried since I wouldn't allow them to put cameras around my cousin's house to make sure I was safe, and keeping my promise the whole time.

"Well maybe if you told Crimson to chill out we both wouldn't be annoyed at the number of check-in you've done today," I mumbled out as I responded to Switch who was just as done as I was.

"MATO, AUNT VIA IS ON HEW PHONE AGAIN!" I jumped almost dropping my phone hearing my cousin's son tattle on me to his mother. I looked up to lock eyes with Florence as he hid behind his mother.

"Via Island what did I say when this family get together started?" I shrunk in on myself slightly.

"No electronics are allowed…" I mumbled embarrassed. She walked overtaking my phone from me.

"I'm sure Lovi will buy you another on. Don't worry!" Pretty much everyone yelled something as she threw my phone into her pool.

"WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO!"

"HIDE ALL ELECTRONICS!"

"Uh oh, mato did a no-no."

"FALICIA WHY!"

"BELLA WHAT THE HELL I CAN'T AFFORD HER A NEW PHONE!"

"What… Why can't you get her a new phone?" Falicia asked my cousin confused. He just kept looking at the pool then back at her enraged.

"WE'RE NOT MADE OF MONEY BELLA!" She brushed him off and started to guide me towards her son and other family members.

"Just get her a cheapish one then Lovino… Can't be that hard" I just stared at the pool in shock. I fear what will happen if I can't check in with Switch in an hour. Oh god, she's really going to regret chucking my phone into the pool. As I got to talking with my family the whole pooled phone thing slowly got forgotten. It was calm for about three hours. Florence wouldn't leave my side for most of it. He was so cute talking about his new cousin, and telling me about everything he does a preschool while his parents work. I had to work through a few things since he can't pronounce 'L' or 'R' very well, but I picked through most of it.

"You really love your uncles huh Rence? Aunt Via's sorry she hasn't been able to see you much."

"Mhmm uncie Wei gives me bunch of gifts! It okay. Bobo says you make sick kid happy again. Aunt Via doing good things" I smiled softly gently pulling him through the pool with a rope. He wanted to play in it, but I forgot a suit and Falicia is no longer my size since she had Florence. So I'm doing circles around the pool to pull him in it which he loves for some reason. His words made me feel better after almost a month of missing him deeply. It was peaceful till I heard someone scream from the house. Everyone looked up panicked. I gently tried to pull Florence to me in case I needed to grab him and run for safety.

A man in all black walked out holding one of my second cousins in a chokehold. I don't know my second cousin as well as I do Lovino since we were pretty much raised with each other. I still felt slightly worried for them. I quickly picked up Florence and held him tightly. The man scanned the area, and it looked like his eyes stopped on me.

"Subject found. Appears safe. Subject holding a child may be harder to receive." I backed away towards the fence so I could jump it when I had an opening. Keeping Florence safe was my number one priority right now. I almost shrieked when I backed up into a person instead of fencing.


	8. Chapter 8

"You failed to check-in, Angela. We came to get you. Put the kidnapper's kid down and I'll-"

"Uncie Wuciano?!" I slowly turned around to be met with those bold crimson eyes that have haunted me since I first saw them. Crimson slowly took his mask off looking at Florence shocked.

"Rence? What…? Uh, Angela what did you say this place was again?"

"HEY FRATELLO DID YOU SAVE THE WISH LADY YET!?" I looked over as Ink Sac yelled at his brother while he jumped the fence.

"UNCIE WEI GET ME GIFT!" Ink's face fell.

"Rence?... Oh no she's going to kill us!" Ink smacked Crimson in the back of the head. "Today was Lovino's family gathering you idiot. No wonder she wasn't responding. You know how Sorella is when she host shit."

"LUCIANO VENICE TALIA, AND REMUNO SEBORGA TALIA! YOU BOTH BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR CRASHING MY HUSBANDS EVENT!"

"Oh no, we're so dead… quick Via protect me from my Sorella's wrath." I squeaked as Ink pushed me in front of them both. I nearly fell before Crimson caught me.

"Watch it! Hurt her, and I make you lose another finger." Crimson hissed out to his brother. When Falicia reached us she pulled me behind her to glare her brothers down apparently. Wait Falicia is Crimson's twin then… I see it slightly. If she'd been darker at least. Florence was starting to get restless in my arms, but I wasn't sure if it was safe to set him down yet.

"Both of you have the nerve to crash this event. Get to explaining before I make you regret being related to me."

"Already do…" Crimson mumbled putting his hands in his pockets. Falicia pulled him down to here height glaring deeply into his eyes. "Our colleague wasn't answering her damn phone so we feared the worst. You do that in this stupid line of work."

"You work with Via?" Falicia looked back at me annoyed. "Why didn't you tell me that you work with my Fratello's now!"

"I… I uh didn't know you were related Icia I swear… I met them through my best friend… I had some kids wish to meet them." She nodded her head slowly.

"Fine… Didn't she tell you giants, where she was going!"

"Ask Lulu she told him most the info!" Crimson sent Ink a death glare.

"Mato I pway with my uncies, and aunt Via now!" Falicia shooed me and her son away so I went to play with him till they were done arguing I guess. It felt like it took forever, but I felt a presence behind me after a while.

"So would you prefer I keep calling you Crimson or is Luciano fine now that you have been exposed?" There was some grumbling until he sat next to me.

"Actual names fine now I guess… I didn't know you two were so close. He never talks about his aunt when I'm around. Remuno gets an earful though I'm pretty sure." He mumbled out referencing Florence who's drawing a picture of me and him.

"I used to babysit him actually till I was finally given a chance with filling kids' wishes. Lovi was always out of town for work, and apparently, Icia was too busy being a hero to raise her son… I missed him, but he finally had his father around so I went to help kids who didn't even have that."

"You sure a hell did great with all of that Angela don't worry."

"He mentioned his uncles some, but never by name and Icia never said a single thing about you."

"Yeah, no surprise she can be a damn bitch at times. She gave me an earful for more reasons than just crashing this damn Heta get together."

"Yeah, that was really dramatic." He groaned slightly.

"We thought you got taken or something cut us some damn slack Angela!"

"WAIT! SHE THE GIRL YOU'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT!" We both looked over as we heard Lovino and Falicia yell from across the pool. I looked over at Luciano confused as he just slowly puts his head in his hands.

"Oh fuck me."

"Aunt Via uncie Wuciano's ange?" Florence waddled up to me with the picture he made. "Make uncie happy yay! Give me more cousins?"

I blushed deeply as I took the picture from my nephew horrified by his request, and new information the others gave me. So he wasn't messing up my name he's just been calling me an angel in a different language. I should have known after all Luciano kept every little detail about me as he could without Switch's help. How does one keep pushing their feeling down when more reasons to go with them arise. I hate how my mind and heart can't make up their options over what to do with Luciano. We now know he likes me, but for some reason, we can't decide if we feel the same. I hate it!

"That's it before you make this shit worst I'm taking her home. Come on Via." He claimed grabbing my wrist and making me follow him somewhere. Well, that just sent my stomachs in knots. He hasn't called me by my name since he walked me home the first time. I hate yet love how it sounded nice when he said it. I just let him lead me wherever he wanted while I spaced out in thought. Till it hit me how far I actually am from home. Lovino had to come pick me up since it's like two-hour walks.

"Wait are we going to walk?" He just chuckled shaking his head.

"No, I figured we could ride, be a whole lot fucking faster!" He stopped in front of a black motorcycle with a red burst of colors in some areas. Like when food coloring hit water. It was really pretty honestly. He picked up a red glittered motorcycle helmet, and put it on my head. He made sure to put the visor down than just stared at me with a mixture of emotions in his eyes longer than he probably meant. He gave his head a little shake before he said something else. "Figured we'd need a faster escape then walking… Just didn't know it would be from my damn Sorella and her annoying assumptions."

"Oh, uh, okay." He got on the bike with ease and gestured for me to the same with his head. I nervously did as he asked. Besides when I hugged him at the hospital him this is the closest I've actually been to him. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist. This is so weird I could smell him and it was a weird mixture of vanilla, and uh, blood, iron? I couldn't tell the second one. He started the bike, and sound scared me into holding onto him as tight as I could. I wasn't sure, but I think I could hear him chuckling over the sound of the engine.

The ride wasn't as scary as I assumed it was going to be. I never loosened my grip on Luciano though. As I've mentioned before this he just had a safe feeling to him when he shouldn't. What murder can make someone feel safe? Well apparently him and Lutz. He was also oddly comfy so I won't punish myself too hard for nuzzling into him most of the ride. I'll never be positive, but I'm pretty sure he took the longest route ever made to get me home. At least the city was pretty to look at during sunset so if anyone asked in the future I'm going to pretend this is my first date because it's just been beautiful and so comfy.


	9. Chapter 9

I was almost done with all my villain wishes since the boss ban all that had anything to do with villains after this one. I don't think it's right of him to do that, but it's his company what am I going to do about it. I can't help that he won't stand up to heroes like me to please the children. I was actually nervous about this one because some poor innocent child wants to meet Fatal Carnage now I know they say some children are weird, but I didn't think they were this weird. I sighed stressed looking over the data.

"I'll just have Switch help me with the research later. It's way too late for this right now." I mumbled to myself packing up the child's file.

"Who's Switch girl?" I looked over at the new worker Kat I think. She doesn't do much here honestly. She did a few sexual favors till she could become the boss's assistant. Switched looked her up at Luciano's request after I mentioned a new worker one time.

"Ah, just a program I made to help me look things up." I lied through cleanly as I finally got everything ready.

"Oh wow, you're so smart, girl… Is it true you tracked down that homo killer all by yourself?!" I felt my eye twitch slightly as she insulted Lutz.

"I just followed through with some tips that's all, and got lucky."

"Lucky huh? Well, that's nice!" She was starting to get a little too close for my liking. "Think you'll still be lucky when you reveal the villain's identity to save yourself?"

"Well, that would be hard to tell. I don't know any of the villain's identity." This chick was making me feel really uncomfortable.

"Oh please, like you didn't fuck a single one to achieve your wishes. THEY'RE VILLAINS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD THEY WANT PAYMENT FOR HELP!" So long with her fake nice gal act.

"That's not how I live my life thank you. Even if I knew who any of them were I'm not dumb enough to expose them."

"Yeah well look at where it's getting you. The boss is about ready to fire you trust me when a man gets rougher at work means firing is coming." I fought to keep myself from getting sick at that statement. I knew she did wrong things to move up in work, but to actually admit it, my god.

"Well, I was just doing work as it came to my desk. I couldn't help what it was." I mumbled slowly moving away from her.

"Well maybe if you worked a little harder like getting down on our boss he would make your situation a little better girl."

"Yeah… No thanks, I'm fine without getting sick. Have a good day Kat right?" She weirdly moved her head.

"Yeah, it will be a good day. Thanks for coming into the office today." She exclaimed smirking most evilly.

"What do me-" My comment was cut off as I felt my body spasm out of control. I drop to the floor, and Kat kicked me to my back. I felt two things dig into my back as I did that. A second girl came into view as my vision started to blur.

"Aw look Kitty I think she's going to pass out with only half charge!"

"Well, that's okay little flower turn it up a tiny bit till she's fully out! Will build her endurance even more while we rip the villain's identities out of her defiant ass. From what I hear she's a fighter, and you know how I love fixing fighter little flower!" The shorter girl smiled brightly as I closed my eyes.

"Oh do I! I have scars to prove it, Kitty! It was so fun though." That was the last thing I heard from the two women. They were still tasing me through everything I remember. When I did finally wake up It was in some abandoned building or factory. My vision was still blurry from the before attack. Everything hurt, but that wasn't the problem. I was soaked in what I hope was water, and my shirt was cut open which didn't mean anything good.

"Aw, you're awake. That means you won't wake up to Kitty, and I having fun. You're not fun at all!" I looked over at the last voice I heard before passing out. Without the spasms, I could tell the girl was short. She might not even be an adult actually. I coughed softly to get my voice back to working.

"S-Sweetie are you o-okay is Kat h-hurting you?" She glared at me and pushed a cart over to me. She picked up these sponge looking things and rubbed them together.

"My Kitty loves me you villain loving monster!" I bit back a scream as the girl pushed the sponge things into my chest. Electricity to rush through my body for the second time that day. She glared at me as she saw I gave no verbal reaction. "That's not fair you can't not make noises that make it no fun. Don't worry my Kitty will make you scream your secrets if I can't!"

"W-Whatever you w-w-want I can't give." I forced out through the pain.

"Oww Kitty was right you're a fighter. She loves to break those… Like me! I'm purrfect now!" I felt sicker hearing this poor child say that then what she was actually doing.

"Y-You're not! Y-You're b-b-broken she ruined you!" I hissed softly in pain for a bit. "I don't k-know what you were like bu-but I bet it was m-more beautiful th-then this!"

"Kitty said you would lie while she was away. Kitty said I was purrfect so you don't know what that is. Only Kitty does!"

"That's enough my Little Flower! You'll break my… I mean our new toy if you shock her that much." The little girl's eyes grew bright.

"Sorry, Kitty… Burn or freeze, Kitty!" The elder woman hummed in thought as she came down the stairs. She looked me over licking her lips.

"Well, let's try the cold why don't we. See if that shakes her up." I saw the young girl grabbed a chain from the floor, and hear her hook it to the chair I was strapped to. I bit my lip as the chair slowly rose the longer the elder women held a button down. I looked down to see metal doors move away to reveal an icy water hole. I glared at the lady darkly.

"You'll regret this I hope you know," I said before she slammed her hand on another button sending me under for longer then people should probably be in water that cold. It burned when she brought me up to the surface.

"I don't think I will cutie. I'll get what I want from you. I'll make you feel like death is the only thing that will save you. I'll bring you so close you'll see mommy, and daddy again then rip you away from them. So tell me names now or mommy, and daddy are going to get their hopes up a whole lot!" I glared her down and spat in her direction. She just smiled and slammed her hand on the drop button again. I bit my tongue as I was submerged again. So I could feel something in this icy pit. I sent a silent prayer to whoever was out there that I'd either move on safely or that someone would come help me soon. The water was so cold it burned. When she brought me back up the fifth time my body was a slight purple color.

"Kitty it's not doing anything. CAN I ZAP HER SOME MORE!" The elder woman glared at me as she nodded her head.

"Low volts she's covered in water death won't be before we get at least one name you hear me brat!" The little girl looked hurt by the brat part but nodded her head in agreement.

"I understand Kitty." Kat left the room, and the little girl slowly lowered me back to solid ground. I was so waterlogged.

"H-Hey sweetie." The little girl glared at me.

"What baddie."

"H-How old a-are you, dear?" She looked at me confused then tapped her chin.

"Sixteen I think… I can't tell anymore Kitty took me in after mommy, and daddy died at a big bad villain's hands as she said anyway… been little flower since 12!" This Kat chick is disgusting. Abusing a child like this how could she. What the hell is she a villain? Sure as hell isn't a hero. They all are biased to villain, but they care for the normal people if you're not siding with villains. I wouldn't even call her an anti-hero she's just a monster. Lutz would have fun with her I thought sickly. Speaking of villains I bet my main three are flipping out right now. They say Switch doesn't care, but he wouldn't put up with their worries constantly if he didn't care even a little.

"You know how she treats you isn't right or has she made you forget right and wrong?" The young girl rolled her eyes and started up the sponge things again.

"Kitty treats me well. Kitty loves me more than anyone will. Now, tell me bad guy names so I make Kitty happy!" I just smiled at her softly and shook my head. This poor child is so broken. She stomped her foot a few times before shocking me viciously. My body being wet just helped her. "You will at some point Kitty has her ways, evil lady."

"That I do. I'm going to watch you work Little Flower." Kat said returning from calming down I guess.

"I'll make you proud promise Kitty!"

"Trust me I know you will dear." I don't know how long they kept me their or how many different things they used to break me, but none worked. I was a rock. They weren't going to get a thing from me. Kat had resulted in physical force at this point."

"Why… Won't… You… Give… Them… The… Fuck… Up… You… Little… Bitch!" I curled around the pole she had me chained to as she tried to punch me in the face between each word.

"You d-don't d-de-deserve my info th-that's why," I mumbled out weakly, and spat blood into her face. She shrieked grabbing a fist full of my hair and started to beat my head into the pole. I started to see spots as she did. I smiled contently. If this is how I go then at least I kept my word.

"KITTY BIG BAD GUYS COMING WHAT WE DO!"

"SHUT UP! YOU USELESS BRAT NOTHING IS COMING! NO ONE KNOWS WHERE WE ARE!" I smiled brighter hearing that. She doesn't know a thing about Switch's power which will be her downfall.

"B-But Kitty they- ah!"

"H-Hey don't hurt the k-kid. S-S-she did wh-what you wanted."

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP UNLESS YOU HAVE SHIT I CAN USE! I'M SO DONE WITH YOUR STUBBORN ASS!" She grabbed a gun, and readied it to fire at me.

"Put that gun down before I slice your throat into nothing." I looked a little behind Kat to see Luciano holding a knife into the back of her neck.

"Cri-Crim-" I couldn't even say his villain name without bursting into a bloody coughing fit. My vision cleared slightly, and I could see a wave of; fear, relief, regret, and plane rage flowing through them. I felt cold hands gently guide me to look at something. It was Lutz.

"Oh, sweetheart what has she done!"

"I-I kept my p-pr-promise Mag… S-She got nothing f-fr-from me… H-help the kid s-she's been u-u-us-" I broke out coughing again. He gently rubbed my back to soothe me through it.

"I get it, sweetheart. Will deal with her if Crimson leave us some… Here let me get you free… our poor Via is all bloody can't have that!" I smiled softly at him, and it looked like that hurt him more than anything. "Still so strong after hours of who knows what… God Villains would wish to have your will power."

"I-I want k-k-ke-keep my b-best friend safe." A tear rolled down his eye as he hugged me tightly.

"I wish I could of done the same sweetheart. God we all do!"

"D-Do your j-jo-job f-for-first I'm fine s-swear Mag." He gently wiped some blood off my forehead with a weak nod.

"Fine Crimson will take you home… Or hopefully to a hospital." I just smiled watching him walk off to Luciano who was slowly cutting Kat's fingers off. They talked for a bit which made Luciano rush over to me panicked.

"Oh god, Angela what did she do!" I nuzzled into his hand as he cupped my face.

"A lot… I d-don't t-th-think I can ride on your b-bike home s-sorry." He slowly picked me up and cradled my head.

"I'll just steal Switches car it's fine… He won't mind i'm sure... Plus he's busy with that little brat over there."

"C-Calm d-d-down y-you-your not even c-c-cursing." He held me a little tighter.

"Not till you're better… Till then I'm going to be a mess." I weakly nuzzled into him.

"I-I'll take this back wh-when I'm more me, b-but I like you… I'm just scared to admit it to mys-self." He sighed sadly and kissed my head.

"I wouldn't blame you… and you really can't fucking hide it like you think Angela. No one reacts crazy when someone they don't like calls them by their given name Via." I laughed, but it came out more like a wheeze. He held me a little tighter at the sound.

"Y-You got me there C-C-" I don't remember anything else after that. Apparently, Luciano managed to get me to a hospital without too many questions and buying their silence. He didn't bring up my whole half dead confession which I'm thankful for because there are just too many cons to dating him still. I wish there weren't but there sadly are.


	10. Chapter 10

I looked over all the notes I had, but none of it was leading me to anything. I still had no way of contacting Fatal Carnage. It's like he never leaves his house unless it's to murder someone. Switch still has a while before he can actually give me the information I needed. I wiggled around trying to get comfortable. It was hard since I was still healing.

"Hey, sugar do you need anything in there?" I winched looking in the direction of the talker. I looked over at my nightstand noticing my water was gone.

"Uh, Can you get me some water, Lutz?" I weakly picked up my phone to see if I had any messages. Lovino's been doing daily text to make sure I'm safe while staying with Lutz for a bit. The answer is always the same, but an overprotective cousin isn't something that goes away. After sending a positive response to Lovino, Lutz walked in with another cup of water.

"Sit up I need to check your bandages." I forced myself to do as he asked. He was thorough in making sure everything was clean and bandaged back upright. "Well, sugar looks good. You should be able to go home in a day or two."

"Thanks for doing this for me. I'm sorry for taking up your time Lutz…" He rolled his eyes and gently flicked me in the head.

"Hush. You're always welcome around me… You help me see there was more to what I do. However… I'm surprised you chose to stay with me over the brothers."

"I trust you more than anyone… Plus stuck with Luciano for days would not be well for my mental health… Or heart honestly. Remuno also said he didn't think it would be wise for me to stay with them yet anyway." Lutz rolled his eyes and gathered any empty dishes.

"You'll stop lying to yourself. Eventually, you'll admit your feelings to yourself. Let's hope it's sooner rather than later so you don't regret anything." I just rolled my eyes. He thinks I don't already know that. I just can't overthink all the cons that would come with dating Luciano so I just can't admit anything to him apparently without something dulling my mental state.

"Would if I could Lutz… By the way, do you know when Luciano and Switch will be done with their mission?" He hummed in thought as he left. The only answer he gave me was a wink. I just stared at the doorway feeling overly done. I can't wait to get back to my own house and finally be free of Lutz for a while. Lutz didn't return after he left so all I could really do was look over the child's folder again to try and understand why he'd want to meet this demonic man. He seems like a sweet guy about fourteen years old, and his name is Edison. His main reason for wanting to meet Fatal Carnage is because he shows Hispanic media… It's not good media honestly any other person would benefit meeting other than him, but I'm not here to judge a child's wish. I was almost done with the file when rapid banging on Lutz front door rang through the apartment.

"Oh, your mission's over she was as-"

"Is she in the room still!" I perked up hearing Luciano madly cut Lutz off.

"Uh, Yeah? What did she do to offend you?… I'm worried about actually letting you back there with that tone." It was silent for a bit but there was a tiny struggle till Luciano stormed into my room looking just as mad as he sounded. Worst was it seemed to be a calm angry. "I swear if you hurt her I'll make sure you won't leave here walking!"

"We need to talk about the request you made to Switch Via." I swallowed nervously. He rarely calls me by name, and only does when he wants to fluster me, is panicking, or just overly angry. He slammed the door shut staring me down. I scanned the room for any exit I could force my injured self to achieve. He sat in the chair closest to my bed not taking his eyes off me the whole time.

"W-What request… I… I'm almost fully healed so d-don't try anything please." A little flash of regret crossed his eyes before anger ate it away.

"It's not me that you'll have to worry about. It that… That animal you're trying to get intel on that you should worry about." Oh… He's angry because he's worried. That makes some sense I guess.

"I… It's my last wish I have to make. He hasn't ever hurt any children so that's all that matters to my boss. He want the villain work over this, and fast." Luciano clenched his teeth, but slowly loosened his jaw after a few breaths. He flexed his fingers a little then gently cupped my face rubbing soft circles into one of my cheeks.

"I don't care what your sexiest boss says… This won't end well I know it won't. I've worked with Fatal… It still haunts me Via so please listen to me." I tried my best to look away from him, but it was hard when he held my face to look at his. "Please I don't beg you know that, but I'm begging you not to do this… I… I don't want to see you almost die again."

"I… Sure I won't do this wish." A gave him a fake smile while I lied through my teeth. I'm sorry Luciano. I don't know why you care about me so much, but I can't do as you ask. This is my job and I won't stop till every child that hits my desk is happy. I'm sure Switch won't mind lying for me. I mean he's come to two rescue mission just hidden in clothes head to toe.

"Thank you, Angela… Thank you so fucking much." Luciano hugged me gently which just hurt my heart. This criminal cares so much, but I still can pay him back with anything.

"...Well, how have you been besides today's news?" He sighed contently and leaned back in his chair.

"Great… Ren's finally done with those damn treatments, and happy to have an actual fucking home." I looked at him confused till it hit me what Falicia said their last name was.

"Oh my god… YOU WERE THE ONE THAT ADOPTED HIM? WHY WOULD YOU HIDE THAT FROM ME?" His eyes widen as my outburst startled him enough to fall backward in the chair. Honestly, I almost laughed at the sight.

"Shit… That fucking hurt, damn Angela!... Oh fuck I forgot I never told you that." I winced as he slowly stood back. He choose to just sit at the foot of the bed this time. "Yeah… I adopted him. He fucking loved the idea. I saw a little of myself in him so I didn't want him to be alone anymore… He likes to ask about you a lot… What to come see him when you're better?"

"I uh sure… That okay wow that's… I didn't expect that one." I was honestly at a loss for words. I knew Luciano was soft, but it never occurred to me that he'd managed to be this soft. It's sweet in a way plus I'd get to meet one of my kids that made it. Luciano stayed for a while actually most of it he just spent talking to me while the last few minutes he probably spent threatening Lutz over my well being. I still feel bad for what I'm going to do behind his back, but the job has to be done in some way.

I sent Switch a quick text asking for all the data he could dig up. It wasn't much more than I found, but it would get me further at least. Switch was a little annoyed that I was making him keep it a secret, but he also knew why I was after what Luciano put him through earlier that day. I sighed deeply feeling even more guilt way on my chest. I slowly wrote out a plan on how I'd find Fatal Carnage and everything I would say to try and convince him into helping me make this teen happy.

"I'm so sorry… This is what I have to do." I mumbled looking up at the ceiling.

I waited for the Lutz to finally send me home before I put my plan into action. No one had seen this monster around much, but those that did normally saw him in the same place. A very well known club. A place I'd never go to, and highly doubted I had anything that would fit the scene clothing-wise. Switch somehow managed to help me with that too. So all that was left was really just finding the guy in said place. I hated it honestly; the music was too loud, I felt like my dress would expose me any moment, and the men in this place were worse than at Lutz's bar. I elbowed a few of them in the stomach already honestly. I was so close to leaving when I spotted the man of the hour watching some orange-haired chick pole dance. I nervously approached the apparent giant of a man. He somehow made Lutz look short, and he's 5.11. The moment he spotted me the sickest smile claimed his face. It was like I was prey to a beast which I probably was if the stories were anything to go by. I was going to introduce myself, but he cut me off before I could start.

"Aw has someone finally wished for the best Villain in town! I've heard about you women, and I honestly assumed you'd have more on… You're kind of tiny." He grumbled out darkly as he poked my side. I stepped back in defense already getting a bad feeling from this whole talk.

"I… Yes sir someone made a wish to see you before their passing." He licked his lips as he scanned me over. If it wasn't for Edison's wish I would be running right now.

"That's just cute someone thought I'd give a damn about seeing bratty fans. Boy, you even have a tiny voice a true little bitch huh?" I clenched my jaw at his insults. Maybe the others were right, maybe this is a bad idea. I just assumed he'd do it since he's never harmed a child.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Seems this was a mistake honestly." I mumbled moving to leave, but he grabbed my arm pulling me close to his body. I couldn't tell if his little find was happy about me or the orange-haired girl, but I really hoped it wasn't me. Unlike with Lutz, and Luciano this touch yell just danger all around.

"Ah no, you don't. I'll visit the kid, but you gotta do something for me first." He whispered close to my ear nipping at it. I felt sick the closer he was. "Your body looks like the perfect tool for the job."

"I don't use it to get what I want so no takes to the agreement," I whispered softly. I have a feeling he'll do something whether I agree or not.

"Oh? So the great Villainous Wisher will lose that zero fail rate with ringing us into being pathetic listeners. I've read up on you bitch I know that's going to crush you." No matter what he says none of that would convince me to what he wants, but I'm here now and my chance of leaving safe is very low.

"You don't know me like you think. I care about my body more than a stupid title!' He grumbled pressing me into a wall with his body. He got really close to my ear and licked it.

"You can think what you want bitch. Just remember I can either do as I please against this wall, and not see your brat or you let me take you home which means I do see the kid." A took a shaky breath. I'm no way near being a virgin… plus he'll see Edison. Please don't let this be horrible.

"...You… You'll see Edison if I do this?" He chuckled darkly rubbing my thigh with his free hand.

"You know. Let me fuck you like the little bitch you are, and the kid gets to meet big bad Fatal Carnage." I took a deep breath, and look back to see sickly colored olive drab eyes. I never did like green colors.

"F-Fine…" He hummed softly as he dragged me out of the club.

"That a girl knew you'd see to reason. Everyone says you're good about it. Another rule don't bitch any unless it's a plea for more till I'm done with you." Any guilt I had before coming here was replaced with complete dread. He just shoved me into his back seat. I just laid in wait hating myself more than I ever had in my life. The drive was long so I had enough time to disconnect myself from the present. So my body was kind of just on autopilot till he shoved me back out on his porch with my shoes in one hand and my purse in another with nothing else. Since I think he ripped up everything else the moment he could.

I bit my lip roughly to keep whatever tears wanted fall in. I did this to myself so I really shouldn't have the nerve to cry over it. I winced as I tried to walk down the stairs. I hurt in several areas, and I probably had new scars that will be in the form of teeth marks. My wrist and ankles were raw so flexing or moving them almost made it to where I wouldn't mind sleep where I stood, and foregoing anymore moving I'd have to do. I was at his gate when someone in all black ran up it. I started to panic as they rushed to me.

"Oh, god Lutz, and Luciano are going to fucking kill me if they find out I helped you with this!" I backed away in fear not sure who it was. They sounded familiar, but I was too shell shocked to figure it out. "... Ms. Island, I'm not here to hurt you… I came to help you get home actually."

"Who… Who are you, and how do you know those names?" I questioned him in a shaky voice as I tried to cover myself with my purse. He quickly took his jacket off and wrapped it around me. I was more confused as he tugged a mask off. He seemed to be an Asian I think, but I was still drawing blanks.

"You actually know me well Ms. Island… I'm so fucking dead for helping you meet that dud… Let me get you home." I kept my guard up as he lead me to a kind of familiar black car. He helped me into his passenger seat then rushed to his side. "... My names Honda or Switch whichever you'd feel more comfortable within this frustrating moment."

"...Why do I always learn your names in bad situations? Luciano said you didn't wish to ever see me?" He glared at the road and gripped the wheel tightly.

"I don't like people… but you're actually an okay person no offense… Like the others I was worried so I've been tracking your phone since you were taken…" He zoned out slightly. "I failed to keep someone else from an assault… I speed the whole way here when I saw you leave the clue… I'm so sorry."

"It's fine… I asked for this… it was there or in public. I didn't like it, but I have some pride still. At least Edison will get his wish." I mumbled sadly towards the window.

"Ms. Island you didn't-"

"Don't tell the others… You still have to keep that promise!" I exclaimed more scared of what they will think of me after what he did than them feeling betrayed.

"But… God fine I'll keep my stupid word… How will you explain the marks?"

"Dog walking?" He looked at me like I was stupid which I don't blame him. After a bit, his face fell.

"I'll make it look like it's true… It's okay to cry Ms. Island it's understandable."

"What no I'm fi…ne" my composure just broke after that. I just curled into a ball unable to keep my emotions in control anymore. These last few months have been horrible every last second. I've lied to the only people that made it better so I just feel horrible. I was still crying when Switch stopped in front of my house. A few choked words and he stayed with me till I passed out from everything.


	11. Chapter 11

**_This one is a mess of trigger warning so please read with caution. I don't want to hurt anyway. READ WITH CAUTION!_**

* * *

Work was going as well as it could. It took forever before he who shall not be named finally agree to visit the kid. I was a mess of emotions that I just couldn't control at all recently. No one was being spared from my outburst and the boys had a mixture of feelings over it. Switch stopped calling and is only texting me now in guilt, Luciano pretty much acts like I'm a time bomb and trying his best to not set me off anymore. I don't blame him I am a bomb at this point. Then there was Lutz… He fed into the outburst he fueled them he loved them. He yelled I yell, he cheers, and I punch him in the face leaving a trail of blood. None of them asked what was wrong. Well Switch and I could guess, but I'd wipe all his files if he tried to bring it up or even suggest it.

"In local news, Crimsonstroke and Ink Sac have struck again leaving hardly any blood in their tracks. Few lives were lost, but nowhere near as many as it used to be for this nightmare duo." I grumbled listening to the news and making the grossest looking thing I have ever seen. I couldn't help it though I was going to actually cry if I couldn't eat it literally.

"I'll teach you a nightmare Rachel. Come for my boys again, and I'll go to that studio. Don't think I won't!" I mumbled finishing up my snack for the hour. There will be another weird mess made next hour trust me.

"OH, NO BREAKING NEWS FATAL CARNAGE HAS BEEN REPORTED OF TAKEN A YOUNG BOY HOSTAGE IN HEROES WISHES HOSPITAL! THE POLICE AND SEVERAL HEROES ARE AT THE SCENE AS WE SPEAK." My eyes widened as I slowly looked towards the tv. I dropped my plate as I turned in time to see an explosion go off in one of the hospital rooms. I slowly covered my mouth in shock to muffle any sobs about to come out.

"N-No E-Edison… What have I done!" My free hand grabbed a fist full of my shirt. As a choked sob left my throat. "W-What did t-th-that monster do."

"OH MY GOD FATAL CARNAGE HAS JUST BLOWN UP THE HOSPITAL ROOM! YOU CAN SEE HIM FLEE THE SEEN BY ROOFTOP BUILDING NEARBY… SOME OF THE HEROES ARE OFF CHASING HIM!" I slowly slid down my cabinets just staring at the screen in shock. I did that… I caused a little boys death. I wasn't hungry anymore. I was sick in several ways. I quickly stood up getting sick in the kitchen sink. That weird snack didn't look any better coming up. I whimpered weakly whipping my mouth. I didn't want to move, I just wanted to not exist for a bit. I weakly slid to the floor again to cry in a ball on my kitchen floor. I heard banging on my door, but I didn't care at all. Nor did I know how long I'd been just crying on my kitchen floor.

"Sweetheart/Angela/Ms. Island YOU NEED TO OPEN THE DOOR!" Oh, it's them. I still don't care. I broke a promise to two of them, and I forced the other one to hide a rape. Look where it got us a dead child. Maybe if I ask sweetly enough they'll end me too. It's only fair after all. I was starting to zone out when I heard something crash to the floor.

"I'll take the kitchen! Lutz bedroom! Honda office!" He's so demanding… There's actually a lot of random things under my cabinets neat. "Oh thank god! Angela come here get off the floor."

"But this is where horrible people should be. On the cold ground bleeding out… I'm missing that last part want to help?" All I saw were red eyes. Too emotional to be crimson anymore. Fear was a winning emotion in them right now.

"Angela whatever you're thinking stop it!" Luciano slowly lifted me into his lap and held me tight. I sat frozen as he gently stroked my hair mumbling complements that I couldn't fully comprehend. So they might be complements I'm not sure. "I'll never help you end yourself, and you are nowhere near a horrible person."

"I killed him… I killed Edison…"

"No Fatal did!"

"I lied to you…"

"Yeah… You did, but I should've known you would. You love kids too much."

"I did horrible things for him to see Edison…"

"Wait what?"

"I… He… I… I killed Edison! I got him killed!" Luciano mumbled something about asking something later before responding.

"You didn't press the trigger, Angela. You didn't kill anything or anyone."

"I set the fuse though. It had no trigger only a fuse, and I unknowingly set it." I mumbled tiredly into his neck.

"Angela you're warm… I think you made yourself sick…"

"You're not cursing… You're mad you think I killed Edison too don't you?" I weakly whisper to him.

"No… I'm not mad Via… I'm just scared over how you're taking all of this in. My fear came pretty true, and It's making me feel sick too." I buried my face fully into his neck.

"We're both in love with a monster. What a silly joke." It is the last thing I said in my broken state before as Luciano claimed my sickness sent me to sleep. I was forced to watch nightmares over and over again. Edison dying in so many ways, and each time those sickly olive drab eyes staring me down with a smirk whispering 'You told me I could. So I did.' I woke up screaming. That's all I could really do to express how I felt after who knows the number of nightmares I had.

"Via! Hey, Via it's okay! VIA IT'S OKAY." I thrashed around as I felt someone grab my wrist. They kept me restrained till I wore myself down. "Via look at me!... There we go. There's my favorite eyes in the whole country."

"...How… How long-"

"Just a day… Before you ask I'm not mad just scared still." I looked at Luciano nervous.

"L-Luciano Talia doesn't do scared…" He just rolled his eyes letting me go, and relaxing as he properly sat on my bed.

"Only when your fucking around. Don't act cute after the fit you just had… Then you'd be lying to me again." I relaxed at hearing him curse. It seems he fought to keep a smile down at the sight. "Now… Wanna talk about the night terror you've been having?"

"You could probably guess… He kept saying I told him to do it… What if I did… I… I can't remember!" Luciano signed and pulled me into his chest.

"I've known you for almost two years now Via… There is nothing he could have done that would make you agree to killing anything." I laid limply in his arms. God, I don't know how long I have before I have to tell him what I actually let that monster do, but I hope it's far down the road.

"L-Luci?" He tensed up at the out of the blue nickname. Oh yeah, Lutz warned me about Lulu being his only nickname. "I'm sorry. I forgot Lutz warned me about that…"

"No… It… Call me that anytime it was fucking stupid but still fine… What the hell did you need?"

"Food…" He chuckled dryly and helped me to my feet.

"I swear you're eating more in the last fucking month than you've eaten your whole life. Trust me Switch gave me your damn file so I know." I shook off a wavy a guilt at his statement.

"Yeah… Well, I'm hungry so if you don't mind." I slowly left my room only for him to chase me with words.

"Angela you're not a fucking monster or a horrible person you better fucking know that." I just held my head down as guilt ate at my chest after that.

"That what you think now… Give it time." I mumbled disappoint looking at myself in the window. "I don't even know who I'm looking at anymore… All there is before me is a dirty used horrible monster… You'll see soon.


	12. Chapter 12

I sighed happily as the sound of metal scraping together. It was calming mainly because of the meaning behind it. I looked up glaring at the man before me. Out cold like he should be just preferably six feet under. Knocked out will have to do for now. There's always time for the six feet under part to come true, oh boy is there a lot of time for that to happen. It looked like he was waking up before I could force him awake a wave of nausea hit making me bolt to a trash can. Though it's a gross thought I still heard him thankfully. I wasn't crazy focus though since I was worrying over my stomach rejecting its lunch.

"What the hell? Whoever did this is going to pay. DO YOU HEAR ME!" I groaned rolling my eyes at that annoying voice. I was never one to be bothered by sounds, but honestly, anything uncommon could actually happen to me. I wiped off my mouth and rinsed it with water to help my teeth some since I don't really have toothpaste in this factory. "Oh what you got cameras watching me? Waiting for me to snap? Well, it's NOT FUCKING HAPPENING!"

"Oh, would you shut up! I'm in no mood to hear you complain all day." I hissed out as I made my way back to the now awake monster. I glared annoyed at him. His white bangs where a mess in his face and his olive drab eyes still look like poison.

"Aw did Crimson help you catch me like the whip bitch he is?" I just ignored him as I got my tools ready. No one hurts one of my kids and thinks they can just get away from punishment over it. "Did you get thicker? Not complaining. Just didn't take you as the type to let yourself go. Stuck up and my image is everything type of bitch is more what you are."

He kept going on about what he assumed I'd be like. If I didn't start my plan soon I think I'll snap and end him before it can even start the fun I had planned out. I slowed down adjusting everything as a wave of nausea slowly built up again. Just a little longer I can hold it together for a little longer. I thought to myself as I finally had only one thing left to do. My body just couldn't take it though. Before I could finish prepping I had to rush off to get sick again.

"Aw is the little bitch so upset she can't control her stomach. That was to be expected. Look at how weak you are."

"I'm perfectly fine thanks," I grumbled out as I finally finished everything.

"Bullshit fine isn't losing your guts bitch… You do look fine though in many ways… Wait… Oh, this is fucking rich he knocked you up! Here I thought Crimson wouldn't get the balls to do it. I mean he's kind of turned into a pussy with how little he sheds blood now." I just sent him a hard glare as I grabbed some pliers. He looked at them confused for a bit. "Tell me did he try to make your first time special like the whipped bitch he is?"

"Wouldn't know we've never spent a night together," I mumbled forcing his hand flat as I slowly ripped his fingernails out. He hissed softly with each lost.

"Well someone managed to knock you up." I just sighed grabbing some small nails out of my pocket as well as a tiny hammer. He looked at them confused till I nailed one of his fingers into the chair. He cursed his head off and fought against the thirty-nine I did afterward.

"That's none of your concern honestly." He breathed heavily as he glared me down. I turned away to get more tools. I could hear him mumbling slightly behind.

"OH FUCK! You better be getting rid of it!"

"You have no power to request anything right now if you couldn't tell. Especially after what you did to Edison. Besides, it's my body you've ruined it enough." I mumbled out as I put a gas mask, and gloves on. He sounded like an animal hurting himself more than I had. I slowly grabbed a can and some metal rods.

"I hope it fucking kills you then. I hope if it make it that the brat turns out like me so you get a reminder every day of its life. You'll never get to forget who it's daddy is. I can't wait to see how that bitch reacts to you having my kid." He laughed deeply through his pain. Oh, he's making this so much fun. I dipped a rod into the can and gently pressed it into his skin. Ah, it works if his skin sizzling was proof of that then his pained hiss was. "What the fuck is that shit!"

"New form of paint called acid. Will test if it's edible later don't worry." I just spent some time burning random designs into any exposed skin with acid. A portrait of Edison on his shoulder and a few other things. I made sure they were as detailed as could be. More detail meant more burnt surface. He started crying at one point so I burnt a frowny face into his forehead. His voice was really horsed by the time I was done. "Now that's beautiful! Don't you think so?"

"F-Fuck you bitch!"

"You managed to mess that up too just like your life. Shame isn't it. You probably killed the only person that ever looked up to you in their own weird way."

"I hope you choke on your vomit the next time my brat makes you get sick!" I dug one of my nails into the frowny burn I left on his forehead. He groaned before a soft whimper broke through his throat.

"If that happened you'd slowly die instead of suffering then rapidly dying. One sounds way simpler than the other one. Besides, it may have your DNA, but it'll never be yours!" He went to bite my wrist, but I stabbed him in the thigh with a knife I stole from Luciano before he could. I hummed softly twisting the knife and my nail around some. "Look Crimson helped me after all… Knew you'd try something like that at one point."

"I h-hope he runs the moment he sees you're not fu-fucking perfect like everyone said you… ugh, shit were!" I slowly removed the knife still twisting it as it came up doing slightly more damage. I kicked his chair backward over a drain.

"How many cups will it take for the acid to fully out way the water in a jug do you think," I mumbled cleaning his blood and some flesh from one of my nails. He only wheezed in response to me. That's pretty rude honestly. I grabbed a towel and a jug of water. I carefully poured a cup of acid into the jug. He again was trying to break free. I stomped a foot on his chest knocking the wind out of him for a bit. "There you're ready for some boarding."

"For somewhat?... YOU GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT JUG OF WHO KNOWS WHAT!" I just shook my head disappointed with him. I have no time for him to play stupid and act like he doesn't know what waterboarding is. He tried to kick at me to keep me away from, but he really didn't have too much mobility.

"You know for as scary as people have made you out to be this is just sad honestly. To think you scared me once… Did he cry? Or was he screaming? Maybe he was even begging for his life? If so I've already gotten two of the reactions out of you. Time for the final one."

"Y-You've gone fucking nuts bitch!" I hummed softly at his claim.

"I mean you did kill one of my children… How did you think I would react? Go crying to Crimson or Magencubus? Well, I'm sorry but you backstabbed the wrong person this time. Time for a taste of your own medicine." He just glared at me I forced a towel over his face.

"I'll see you in hell bitch. Enjoy bowing to your king when you see me again!"

"I'll enjoy bowing to Crimson while you're dragged away kicking and screaming to the dungeon you're not wrong," I stated calmly while I poured the tainted water onto the towel as he opened his mouth to yell at me again. Soon all I could hear was his choking, and the tainted water gargling in his throat. It was a pleasing sound honestly. I was very disappointed when the jug ran out of tainted water to poor on his face. Thankfully he was still breathing.

"Another cup of acid for you it is then." I sang out as I went to make the next more tainted water. He's only come back was weak coughing. He'll be begging soon I know it.

His begging came after I replaced four cups of water with acid. He'd had a total of eleven cups of acid flow down his throat, up his nose, and all over him by the time begging meet my ears. It was cute that he looked relieved assuming that since I broke him he's got to leave. No, I still had some fun planned out for him in the form of Luciano's knife. It was beautiful watching the light relief and hope leave his eye the moment they saw the knife. Like the animal, he is I slowly cut away the layers of his skin. His mouth hung open in a silent scream the whole time. Looks like your vocal cords and acid don't mix well. Fantastic! The only skin left was on his head. I was going to do it before my last goal, but the building alarm started to go meaning someone had found a way in. I knew just the three men that would try something like.

"Well, it's been fun Fatel… Let me just get rid of this. You won't need it anymore anyway." I explained as I quickly chopped off his dick. Who knows how many people he's raped with the horrid thing. I saw the overwhelming pain in his eyes as I stood up. He was full-on crying now which I felt proud of.

"VIA! WHERE ARE YOU! IT'S BEEN HOURS SINCE YOU LAST CONTACTED US, AND WE KNOW NO ONE ELSE IS HERE SWITCH SAID HE CHECKED!" I looked in the direction I heard someone call for me.

"Well better hurry up. It was fun Fatel!" I grabbed his face which made him weakly try to fight back. I forced open his mouth which took very little strength and shoved his detached dick as far down his throat as I could. I watched contently as he slowly suffocated to death. "Didn't taste as good as you thought huh?"

"Via what the hell are you doi-... Oh my god, WHAT DID YOU DO!" I slowly turned around to see the guys. Lutz looked sick, I couldn't tell what Honda felt his face was covered, and Luciano was shocked beyond belief. It was a little funny honestly they acted like this is the first murder they've seen.

"Avenged Edison… Put ease to my nightmares… Became what I told you I am a disgusting monster." Luciano quickly shook his snapping out of his shock. He made his way over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Via you're not a disgusting monster… You just got pushed too far." I slowly took the gas mask, and gloves off as I felt my anger at Fatel slip away like his life.

"Y-You're wrong… I may not be a monster… but I truly am disgusting!"

"STOP SAYING THAT YOUR N-"

"Do you know what that sick man made me agree to in order for Edison to have his wish… My night terrors weren't only about Edison's death when I had them." Luciano looked at me then at the body behind me a couple of times.

"Via did he-"

"YES!... So many time… In so many ways… I couldn't fully remember any of it until… Till I started having symptoms… I might not be a monster, but the one behind me made sure I was a disgusting mess." I gently pushed Luciano away and gave him his knife with shaky hands. "I… I stole this last time you visited me… It needs to be cleaned…"

"...Switch lets get the body they should talk more… Plus I need to have a word with you on how shitty you kept our sugar cube safe!" I listened to Lutz, and Honda drag Fatel's body off somewhere.

"Angela… Just drop the knife it doesn't matter right now." I sniffled and did as he asked. "He can't hurt either of you now… you know that right."

"I hate this… I'm scared it'll look like him or act like him, but… I still want to love it." Luciano gently cupped my face and rubbed my cheekbones.

"And you will because you're an amazing fucking women that loves everything, Angela… They won't act like him because they'll have you and everyone so damn close to you to help make sure they won't… We can't control what they fucking look like though I'm sorry." He hugged me tightly. I slowly hugged him back. "I don't give a damn if you've fucked other and I sure as hell don't think any little of you for what he did. You're still the little ball of fucking everything pure I want in my life."

"Can… Can I see Ren?… I… I need something happy right now." Luciano tensed up slightly at that.

"Via why won't you accept that I love. I'm not trying to force anything, but everyone knows you feel the same."

"...There are too many reasons why I shouldn't yet my heart does anyway… I'm listening to logic though and this is a mess waiting to happen trust me."

"I trust you even after you've lied to me a few times… But I can't accept that reason… You know before I saw you I never thought anyone could be perfect, but then you walked into that bar and I knew I was wrong. I have wanted you since the day you sent Lutz shaking in fear. Then you told me you loved me or you wanted to be with me forever so many damn times, and every time I still hoped you follow through with what you said like a dumbass… but you never did… I still feel so at fucking peace when you say things like that though. Via ``I love you." He slowly brushed hair behind my ear. I bit my lip as my heart clenched seeing his eyes fall into disappointment. "But I can't keep chasing after you when I know it's going nowhere. I love you more than I even though the mental case I fucking am could manage… But I think it's time I let you go and give up. I can only take so much false hope."

"...I… I'm sorry maybe you'll find your girl still." I said weakly. Fear was a strong thing that I wasn't going to fight with. My mind had the answers who was I to tell it no.

"I did… But her being happy is the most amazing thing to me… and you won't even try to be happy with me… So I'm letting you go to so you can hopefully find it out there…" He sighed heavily and lead me outside to his bike. "I'm taking you home to get clean… and no you can't see Ren I think I'm going to give you space for a while."

I'd be lying if I said that didn't hurt. Every last word felt like I was stabbed in the chest. Forgive me, heart, this is for our safety. The ride wasn't fun it was just uncomfortable. I don't know how long a while is to Luciano, but from the sound of it too long is the answer. Lutz was right I'm going to regret not listening to my heart, but I still couldn't force myself to drown out my mind. I'll have something more important to worry about soon though so maybe this is for the best. Maybe this break will have a bunch of benefits… Not likely but maybe.


End file.
